Come Back Home
by Sophie Ford
Summary: Same as always. I won't write a summary, so if you are a Nate and Sophie shipper I hope you won't get mad at me for not writing a summary but i hope you read the story and hope you'll love it. :D


pairings...

Nate/Sophie

I own nothing of this...

This is owned by it's producer and creators...jon rogers,dean devlin and the rest of the amazing leverage team. This story is nothing but imagination taking after what it's left with... This story is also inspired by one of the greatest artist and one of my favorites John Mayer with his song Dreaming With a Broken Heart. The story takes place after the runaway job….

It was late at night and New York was very much alive.

Nate stared at the city that never sleeps from his flat, drink in hand.

It's been 3 months,2 weeks and 3 days since he left the crew.

He was broke ever since Sophie left. He can't do a con or even function well.

He went over the line when it came to the cons and he often put the team in danger ever since Sophie left him.

At times like this he would take out a picture of hum with Sophie taken by the persistent photographer they stumbled upon when they were in Paris.

The picture was old but they still looked the same none the less.

He went to his desk and opened the drawer only to find that photo gone replaced by his son's drawing which was now elegantly framed. He held on to it as if it was his lifeline. He wanted to touch the drawing itself so he opened the frame to remove it and then he saw a picture inserted at the back.

It was a picture of the whole team taken after they opened the restaurant for the Palmeros. He didn't know if it was a coincidence or if they'd intentionally taken it that way, because the picture was perfectly captured during the toast, while Nate was looking into Sophie's eyes, almost like looking into her soul while they clinked their glasses together. He suddenly noticed that one of his teardrops landed on the picture, on Sophie. He quickly wiped it off and as the lighting in the room adjusted when a helicopter flew by he quickly noticed the marks on the photo, there was a writing at the back. The writing said:

_"My family. The only I love and the only one I have."_

and indicated at the bottom of the picture:

_"Property of Sophie."_

Nate, now couldn't stop himself from crying, but then remembered something. The guard downstairs said earlier this week that someone asked if he was around. He didn't catch the name but the woman had a British accent who carried a box and he was surprised that she had the key to the flat. He knew it was Sophie but he couldn't bring himself to believe that she would come back for him.

The song on the radio hung in the air. The melody drowning the flat as he continued to stare out the window.

_"Wondering was she really here._

_Was she standing in my room?_

_No she won't_

_Cause she's gone, gone, gone, gone."_

The song droned on and after that he turned of the radio. Right then, he heard the door clicking.

_Shit. Someone's breaking in._

but before he could even reach the door it had already opened and the silhouette went to the light switch and turned it on.

Surprise washed over Nate as his eyes adjusted and he recognized the figure. Nate walked to her.

Nate caught Sophie by surprise almost making her let go of the frame she was holding.

"Nate I… I.. thought you weren't in. I'm sorry."

She said looking down.

"Hey..um.. Bringing back something you took?" He gestured to the frame she was holding.

"Yeah. Sorry bout that. Never thought you'd notice. I got it when I went here to drop off some of you old stuff you left at the headquarters. I just took it to have it copied since I thought you wouldn't really notice." She bit her lower lip.

Nate smiled back, but then he couldn't hide the hurt and tears that had just left his eyes.

"Am I interrupting you or something? Is something wrong Nate?" She asked concerned.

"No.. Its nothing really.."

"Nate come one.. You know better than to lie to me like that. You know

you can tell me." The grifter persuaded him.

"I just don't know what to do anymore." He said and shook his head, he gave up since he knew he couldn't win from the start. Sophie took a set closer to him and touched his face and tilted it up

"What is it Nate? What's been bothering you.

"Its… Its just complicated." He said.

"What is?"

"Everything. I can't control it anymore Soph…" He whispered.

"Nate you know you can't control life." She said.

"That's not what I meant. I knew that since you left. Its my feelings I can't control. I can't hide it anymore.."

"So tell me Nate. Tell me what's been bothering you. Maybe we can find a way. A solution…" She offered.

"Soph… I need to tell you something.. The truth…"

"Go on…"

"Soph.." He held her face.

"I need you.. I just can't keep it in anymore and no matter how hard I try to deny it just so that you can think, so I can let go of you for a while I just can't, especially when you left.

I need you more than anything else in this world and it was hard enough to accept the distance between us when we got the team back together, but when you left, I couldn't bring myself to think straight.

To stay sane and sober. I just can't Soph.. I just can't stand being without you Sophie. You've always been my compass and my grip on reality ever since we started the team. You've always been there for me.

And even though I rarely do show it or sometimes even show the opposite… I….I…"

"You what Nate?" Sophie stared at him, her eyes filled with unshed tears. Nate took a deep breath and finally confessed to Sophie."

"I love you Sophie… I always have and always will. I love you with my whole life."

Sophie now felt her tears rolling down from her eyes as Nate pulled her closer to him. She was stunned. This was the Nate she fell in love with. The Nate she never gave up on cause she knew he was still there, hiding underneath the problems. Sophie or whatever her name is wanted to stay in Nathan Ford's arms forever. She would never trade this moment or this feeling with anything else in the world. Not even the world's most expensive artwork or shoe. She felt herself breaking down and Nate drew her even closer, eliminating any space between them. And as she tilted her head to gaze at the man she loves their lips met. At first she was taken aback but responded ever so quickly to the kiss by wrapping her arms around Nate's neck and kissed him .

As their lips parted and their lungs in need of air Sophie rested her head on Nate's shoulders and stayed inside his arms.

"Will you come back?Home…?" She asked then pulled away a little to hear out Nate's response.

"Your absence is the only reason I left. I couldn't bare what would've happened if I stayed to lead the team in cons. I mean We were still good, but everyone could see the difference. The missing piece. And I felt the hole you left gaping. I knew I had to go, I'm sure you've heard about some of the things that had happened. And its not that I don't trust Tara, but she isn't you. And I've been selfish and I was putting the team on the line while I was at it, because when you left I felt like I had nothing. I lost a friend and the love of my life." He told her.

"Nate.. I'm sorry."She stroked his cheeks.

"Your here now. And that's what's important."He held her face closer to his as he said this

"So you are coming…back home…?"

"Yes. As long as your by my side."

"Forever."

"Forever.."

Then he kissed her, the night went by fast and 3 days after that Nate had already come back home… To his family…

Sorry if the ending got a little too cheesy.. :D


End file.
